


The Fortune Cookie, Take 1

by gladdecease



Series: "Scary Sherry: Biana's Toast" Aftermath [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short saying often contains much wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Cookie, Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 13 of [Prompt-in-a-Box](http://community.livejournal.com/prompt_in_a_box), Fortune Cookies, where the prompt is the fortune cookie found in the summary.

Lassiter knew who he was, and he'd thought other people knew it too. But he wasn't Goochberg. He wasn't anything like her. He wasn't exactly O'Hara, either, but there was a middle ground somewhere. It was just a matter of getting others to see it... but how? Talking to people in a normal context - being friendly - wasn't his strong suit. It didn't mean he didn't want to. Like now, for instance. Spencer, Guster, and O'Hara were sitting around her desk, laughing at nothing and eating Chinese.

He used to have friends like that, years ago. People who made him laugh at the stupidest things. He hardly laughed now.

What had happened to him?

"Hey, Lassie!"

Lassiter turned around, reflexively caught what Spencer tossed at him, and blinked warily. A fortune cookie? Guster smiled at him, Spencer shrugged, grinning, and O'Hara was moments away from another fit of giggles.

Still a bit wary, Lassiter turned away. He looked at the fortune cookie in his hands. Smiling to himself, he cracked it in half, reading the fortune as he gnawed on the cookie.

Despite himself, he laughed. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling Spencer had done this intentionally.

"Smart ass."

(Maybe nothing had happened to him after all.)


End file.
